


The One

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, Episode Related: lovekills, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair discussing 'the one.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble that I wrote; it's a little over 100 words, but close enough. It hasn't been beta'd or anything, so please be kind. 

## The One

by Aimee

Author's webpage: <http://www.geocities.com/TelevisionCity/Set/4824>

Author's disclaimer: Jim, Blair, and all things Sentinel belong to Pet Fly Productions and UPN. I am infringing on their copyright by writing this story, but I don't really care. 

I took some of the dialogue in this story directly out of the episode "Love Kills." That dialogue belongs to the writers of the episode, and not to me. 

* * *

"Ever had one of those times, you were with a woman, you know, if things had just turned out  
differently, she could have been the one?"

"No, but it sounds special." 

Living with a Sentinel has improved my obfuscation skills; I do it easily now, without thinking, without reacting to it on the surface -- Jim would have caught it, otherwise. Or maybe he was just too wrapped up in himself to notice, I don't know. 

I hate irony. It belongs to the realm of fiction -- novels, movies, that sort of thing. It shouldn't show up in my life. Or, at least, it shouldn't hurt this much when it does. 

A woman? No, Jim, not a woman. 

"If things had turned out differently." I wish . . . . No. Get real, Sandburg. If wishes were horses, beggars would ride. 

But still, sometimes -- especially moments like this -- I can't help but think about it, and wonder. In another time and place, maybe. Another world. 

Oh, Jim. My special one. 

THE END 


End file.
